


Running Out of Time

by blazingstar29



Series: Whumptober 2020 [2]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Asphyxiation, BAMF Peter Quill, Child Neglect, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fear of Death, Gen, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt Peter Quill, Hurt/Comfort, Peter Quill Needs a Hug, Tension, Whump, Whumptober
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:35:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26808238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blazingstar29/pseuds/blazingstar29
Summary: OXYGEN SUPPLY DAMAGEDOXYGEN SUPPLY DAMAGEDOXYGEN SUPPLY DAMAGEDOXYGEN SUPPLY DAMAGEDPeter's in trouble (again) and Gamora needs to find him before it's too late.
Relationships: Gamora & Peter Quill, Peter Quill & Yondu Udonta
Series: Whumptober 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946425
Kudos: 23





	Running Out of Time

**Author's Note:**

> Slight variant of this prompt, I hope you like it :)

_Shit, shit, shit_. Gamora is going to skin him alive, well depending on if he was still alive when she finds him. Some Ravager’s with hard feelings for him had picked up his entrance in their territory. And now they were trying to kill him. _Fan-fucking-tastic._

“Gamora, I need back up. Meet me at the jump with Rockets bomb launch,” Peter shouted down the communication link.

_“Peter what the hell is going on?”_ She responded seconds later, there was laughter in the back ground, most likely from Rocket.

“Ravagers with hard feelings, I think, or they might just hate me. I wouldn’t put it past them anyways-garh!” Peter grunted swinging the pod to the right and barrel rolling it. His head spun from the remnants of a concussion. He could see the jump a dozen clicks ahead when the belly of the ship was struck.

The pod spun off course, the window of the cockpit was a black sparkly mess. That’s when the screens started to flash. Red signals went off all around him.

**OXYGEN SUPPLY DAMAGED**

**OXYGEN SUPPLY DAMAGED**

**OXYGEN SUPPLY DAMAGED**

**OXYGEN SUPPLY DAMAGED**

Peter’s heart rate accelerated in a second.

There was no way he was going to make it out alive. The Ravagers were still behind him, but the blast had rocketed him forward.

_“Peter, where are you?”_ Gamora’s voice flooded him. His heart rate was through the roof, _he was going to dieidieidiediediedie_

“Oxygen supply damaged, too far from the jump,” even with the blood rushing through his ears he could still hear the silence on the other end. Then Gamora must have refocused, she was ordering Drax and Rocket about what to do. Peter couldn’t help but feel like they were going to be too late, the Ravagers must have seen he was losing air and decided to let him die a painful death instead of finishing him off.

He tried to relax; he didn’t want his friend to find him dead with a look of panic on his face. It was easier to kick up his legs onto the control panel and look at the stars.

Peter’s head began to ache, and nausea settled in his stomach. Closing his eyes was easy, everything was okay.

-

Gamora expected to find Peter dead, perhaps frozen, perhaps trying desperately to patch up the holes. Instead she found him sitting in the pilot seat with his feet up on the panel. After establishing that he was alive, concern was replaced with anger once they got him back onto the Milano with a medbot. He hadn’t fought for his life, he had lay down and prepared to die.

Peter had given up so easy, he didn’t fight to stay with them. When he awoke a few hours later, she sent the worried Groot out the room along with a Rocket and Drax. Drax how wasn’t quite getting the severity of humies and oxygen. Rocket on the other hand was as worried as any of them. He just didn’t show it.

“How are you feeling,” Gamora asked crouched by his bed. Peter looked confused before the events connected.

“Yeah, yeah I’m alright,” he smiled. Gamora returned it gently before her face twisted.

“Now that we’ve established that. Tell me why the _fuck_ you just decided to lie down and die. You kicked your feet up on the panel like you were relaxing on a long journey. You didn’t fight for your life, you just laid down and got ready to die!” She all but yelled at Peter. He opened his mouth and closed.

Peter made the mistake of opening it again, “because I didn’t want you guys to have to find me rushing to patch up the tanks looking all freaked out! Would it not be better find me dead but peaceful? I did it for you!”

Gamora looked murderous, “it looks like you didn’t care whether you live or die Quill.”

Peter faltered at that, eyes avoiding Gamora’s, he sighed and shut his eyes, “this can’t happen again ‘mora. The Ravagers. They’re not gonna stop. I need to finish this.”

-

Quill liked to think he looked cool; someone his eight-year-old self would look at in awe. His trench coat that fell down to his knees would flare out in any wind. It made him feel like the super-hero he saw in the movies with his mother when she was allowed out of the hospital.

The slow-motion walk towards the villain as the hero cut their guards down with one strike. Quill would not lie to himself that marching down the gang plank to Yondu’s ship didn’t feel like one of those moments.

The Centenarian stood at the end of the bridge expectantly. Quill had called for them to meet, the bridge between their ships was mutual ground but it was Quill who walked to Yondu.

_It’s always you crawling to him for help._

The thought struck him out of the blue and his steps faltered and stopped. This time, Yondu would come to him.

Quill stood there, halfway down the bridge staring down at Yondu, the older man grinned.

“Too scared to come any closer boy?” He taunted but Quill stood his ground.

“I’m not walking to you, you have to meet me this time,” Peter demanded. Yondu glared and after a few moments left Kraglin and Tulk who stood beside him. Yondu walked smoothly but slower than Quill did. Peter had marched confidently but now he realised it wasn’t confidence. He still felt obligated to not take up Yondu’s time, that would change.

Yondu finally came to a halt a few feet away from Quill and looked expectant.

“I was attacked by a bunch of your guys a few days ago. This has happened multiple times, call them off.”

Yondu laughed, he laughed with is mouth wide open and spit spraying then he stopped and his face went serious, “even if I wanted to, that ain’t my jurisdiction boy. It’s Stakar’s. But it’s nice of you think of me and think I’d help you.”

Quill ground his jaw and stepper closer to Yondu, “call them off or I’m handing over every known detail of Ravager trading and dirty deeds to the Nova Corps.” Yondu held his façade of being unbothered. If he knew Quill wasn’t bluffing, he’d show it. “I’m not lying Yondu and I don’t want to do it, but I will.”

“Go to Stakar,” Yondu spat but Peter stared back unflinching.

“And how will that look, if he does something, I asked of you?”

“Are you scared of him, is that why you come to me?” Yondu baited, trying to get a rise.

Peter was aware of the Guardian’s watching him, they were all modified or in Drax and Groots case just out right enhanced aliens.

“No,” he said coolly. Yondu sneered greasily.

“Are ya scared of me Quill, are ya?” Yondu tried again, trying to make Peter break, make him loose control of his emotions. But Peter was tired of those games.

“Not anymore.”

Yondu raised his chin, a glimmer of surprise fleeting across his face. Surprise at Quill's honesty or his ability to keep his head, Peter didn’t know.

“I’ll see what I can do,” he said. Peter gave a nod before turning back towards his ship, he didn’t let his pace quicken. He walked away slow and in control.

The games were over.


End file.
